In another world
by verified sanctuary
Summary: ...there was a kid named Tsuna, with a brother, Giotto. And in comes Yuel, the seemingly 'calm' best friend Tsuna has ever had. But he never asked for his life to be THIS messed up! It was clearly impossible! Don't own and will never do. Give it a try! Slow updates. Like literally. Takes about 3 weeks to 2 months to update. SI-OC!
1. Reincarnation, names, the color white

**Reincarnation, names, and the color white**

 **001: White**

When a girl sadly dies in our world, by a damn car driven by a drunk, she found herself floating in mid-air. The weird thing was that she didn't feel any air. Anywhere. Weird, wasn't it?

She guessed she lived a good life. Surrounded by a loving family, loyal friends, and no boyfriend. Hey, she wanted no drama in her life thank you very much.

She then took notice of her surroundings.

There was white everywhere. Oh god she was going to get a migraine.

Not that she had anything against white though. The color was just so repetitive that anyone normal would have been sick of seeing that shit.

 **002: Dark, gooey, gross and…warm?**

She was just about to doze off (apparently you could snooze while dead, who knew the afterlife could be so boring?) when darkness plunged her sight.

No, she did not go unconscious, she was pretty sure she was still awake. One problem, though.

She couldn't breathe. And she felt odd, like she was squeezed into a ball.

And it was slimy in her newfound prison. She immediately hated it.

 _You try being in some creepy slimy prison and see how you fare!_

I'd really rather not, thanks for the offer though.

 **003: It's… a boy?**

She felt a force trying to get her out of her so called prison. She mentally cheered.

Now she immediately regretted wishing to be free, for she saw blurry forms of giants towering over her. Let's keep in mind that she's – _he's_ – a baby now, reincarnated into some random world. Moving on.

 _Oh god…am I seeing giants?! Crap, even their hands are bloody! I don't want to die! AGAIN!_

And now our OC is being dramatic.

She could clearly hear the next words said.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!"

"No, it's obviously a grown man with an illness. Clearly."

 _Okay, chill there. No need for sarcasm. Still, that was hilarious!_

It took a few moments for the first person's words to sink in.

 _Wait… did they say boy?! I'm a girl damn it!_

 _…_

 _Unless…_

 _Oh nononononononono. Oh_ _ **hell**_ _no._

 **004: Where am I again?**

He glared at her newest prison. Ah, yes. The horrifying, super intimidating, large…

Crib. The damn crib.

 _Stupid limbs not working the way I want them to. Stupid crib, always getting in my way. Gah._

Still, this wasn't all _that_ bad. I mean, his family was nice, not considering the fact his mother was part of the **mafia.** His mom was an info broker and a skilled martial artist. From what he learned his mom would teach him how to fight once he was old enough to stand and balance himself. His father was a famous doctor in Japan. He had a brother named Haku. He was the don't-screw-with-me-or-my-precious-ones type. Which was awesome.

Hell yeah.

But still, where was he? He quickly deduced that he was in an anime type world, considering the appearance of his surroundings. It looked a bit cartoonish.

So what fucking anime was he in?!

 **005: Name**

In the three years he's been born to this world, it never occurred to his parents to give him a name. They've always called him 'dear' 'honey' or 'little son'. Then Haku brought it up one fine morning – or was it afternoon? – While they were eating.

This lead to a name war, going with names as ridiculous as 'Mitsuki' and 'Sapphire'. They were girl names, he was a boy. It wouldn't work. He wasn't a Mary-Sue, nor a Gary-Sue for that matter.

"Mom, Dad, little bro and I are getting a little bored here. Why not combine two names?" Ah, bless his brother's soul.

And so;

That was how Yuel had come to be.

 **xXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Ciao!**

 **This thing is going to be drabble-like (not like I actually know what it is XD lol) so expect, to quote Ryohei,** ** _extremely_** **short chapters.**

 **Oh and 5 targets (the 001 things) each chapter. I'm a bit new at this, so criticisms are appreciated. Thank you. But just saying that I suck will be ignored. I try, alright? Just like those newbie writers everywhere.**

 **Reviews are cookies!**


	2. Namimori, a Tuna, brothers, and baking

_**Review replies! Thank yo for your review, Random Reviewer (Guest)**_

 _ **Random Reviewer: Whew. For a second there I thought it was really horrible. Yes, I know, but thanks. I'll keep that in mind next time and try to tone it down. If you ever see any of those shifts in point of view here, please tell me. I'll edit if I can. (If its possible, please do make an account so we can continue in private.) Once again, thanks.**_

 **Namimori, a Tuna, brothers and baking.**

 **006: Moving**

As always it was a peaceful morning. Or so Yuel had thought. Poor him. It just so happened that his mother thought it would be a good idea to dump a certain secret she and his father had been keeping for a while now, not even Haku knew of it. That was saying something.

"Boys! Good news! Thanks to a friend of mine who pulled some strings, we were finally able to find a comfy little place for us to settle in!" She announced cheerfully, setting down plates for breakfast.

Yuel looked up from his manga, _Hayate the Combat Butler_ \- apparently it did exist - and raised an eyebrow. Haku, who had been using the computer on the sofa also looked up. Touya, their father, set down his newspaper.

"And where exactly are we moving to?" Haku asked. Then he turned to his brother "Yu, hand me a cookie."

"Alright, alright, Haku- _nii_. Here ya go. Just don't blame me if you get fat. This is what, your tenth cookie?" Yuel passed the cookie. Haku rolled his eyes.

"So sue me. They're good!" Was his reply.

"Whatever you say." Haruka giggle at their antics. _They're so cute! I wish I had my camera, though. This could be added in the albums._

"To answer your question, Haku, we're moving to that peaceful town, _Namimori_!"

Yuel choked on his cookie, startling his family. Haku patted his back to soothe his little brother. "Woah, what happened?"

However, Yuel ignored him. He had more important things on his mind.

 _Namimori?! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap... I'm so screwed._

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

 _Wait... That means... Hell yeah!_ Cue mental happy dance.

 _If I'm lucky I won't have to deal with their side of the mafia... Hopefully._ Were his thoughts as their mother ushered them to pack their things a few days after that announcement.

 **007: That cute little Tuna fish**

Apparently it was mandatory for a _Hayashida_ to attend school, no matter how smart or advanced they may be.

Actually, ever since he could walk without tripping over his feet and had a good sense of balance, he'd been getting martial arts lessons from his mother and a good friend of hers. It was hell.

He thanked the lord for his father's first aid lessons. But that's another story.

He stared at the teacher with an irritated look. Which, in the adult's point of view, looked like some cute puppy pout.

"And this must be Yuel! How adorable. However, I won't be tolerating any frowns here mister. This classroom runs on happy smiles!" She reprimanded. Yuel was resisting the urge to bang his head on the wall. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm. What was this, _Kingdom Hearts_?

All in all, school was boring. Considering he was a 17-year old girl before dying, of course. But still.

Then he went and got himself lost.

When he tried to call his parents, they weren't answering the phone. Neither was Haku.

 _Well shit. Dammit... I just had to go and get myself lost, didn't I? Stupid Yuel. Argh, come on Haku-_

"Um... are you alright?" A childish voice broke Yuel out of his thoughts. Startled, he looked up to see a mob of brown hair. He was about to snap at the boy for asking such a dimwitted question, when he realized who owned the fluffy hair.

In front of him stood _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ , in all his adorable glory.

 **008: Sawada Residence**

After talking a bit, Tsuna thought it would be nice if he invited Yuel to his house. Then he could call his parents while being safe. His mother had warned him about kidnappers, and he did not want his first ever friend to get kidnapped.

"Eh? Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." The blue-eyed boy with dark blue hair had asked. Tsuna assured him that his mother and his brother would be happy.

 _So he has a brother, huh? Guess I'm in a parallel world. Still, I wonder who his brother is? Oh well._

"Mom! I'm home!" Tsuna said as he entered his house. Yuel followed suit.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

A petite brunette greeted them. "Ara ara, who is this, Tsu? You rarely bring home anyone."

"Ah, this is Yuel _Hayashida_. I found him and he said he was lost so I thought to invite him over to dinner." Just as he said that, a growl could be heard. He turned his head towards his new friend, who was now as red as a tomato. Tsuna stifled his giggles.

And 4 hours later, his mom had come back to pick him up. She thanked the Sawdas for taking care of her son while apologizing to Yuel for not answering his call sooner. On the way back home Haruka asked her son why he had, pardon her French, the most shit-eating grin ever. He grinned even wider, if that was possible, and said;

"I met the tuna of life. The tuna is going to become my savior, just you wait!"

 **009:Giotto is Tuna's brother?!**

It had been two weeks ever since Yuel befriended Tsuna. Luckily their classes had been beside each other, so they could meet up whenever the wanted. Yuel had a suspicion that this was a parallel world, so he was alright with changing a few things from the original. Currently, Tsuna was fixing his room upstairs for another internet session. (Haruka thought it would be a good idea to teach them how to hack)

"Ne, Auntie?" He called out.

"Yes, Yuel?"

"I remember Tsuna saying something about a brother. Who is it?" By some kind of force, Yuel had never met Tsuna's brother. Either he was out with his friends or when Tuna and he were out.

"Now that you mention it, you and Giotto haven't met, have you? I think right now he is having a sleepover with his friends, they left this afternoon before you came."

Yuel thought he had heard wrong.

"Yu, I finished with the- Yu? What's wrong?"

Yuel had grabbed Tsuna and made a beeline for his room. The brunet was shrieking all the way.

"Tuna... remember what I said about my past life having your life as an anime?" Yuel asked. Tsuna blinked and nodded. He had been shocked, but in the end he was reassured that this was reality. After all, Yuel was here.

Yuel did not want to reveal too much, but he didn't want Tsuna to think he was keeping things. So he had compromised. Tell Tsuna that he had a past life, and the brunet's life there was made into an anime. No spoilers though. (Tsuna had pouted at that, but didn't pry.) Plus, he did not want to break Omerta, and yes, revealing that Tsuna would be the boss of Vongola might be breaking it, and he wasn't taking any chances thank you very much.

"Well... since it's kinda useless now... I just wanted to say that in the anime, Giotto was your great great great grandfather." He finished lamely, cringing mentally.

"..."

"…"

"... **EHHHHHHH?!** "

 **010:Baking**

It took nearly 3 hours to calm the poor boy down. And then he had to resort to bribing with cake.

But how it had come to baking, Yuel would rather not know.

Good thing in this life he was a decent cooker. Tsuna, on the other hand...

A little too much was putting it lightly. Going to far was close, but not exactly.

Going overkill was.

"Wow... Tuna, that's a bit too much, don't you think?"

"Really?" Tsuna asked as he held the most fanciest cake Yuel had ever seen in his past life and his current. And that was saying something.

Then it was wasted when the clumsy side made an appearance.

 _Trip_

"Ah! Oh no!"

 _Crash!_

 _SPLAT!_

One skylark had coincidentally been passing by, doing rounds in this part of the neighborhood.

 **"I will bite you to death."**

Yuel and Tsuna spent 5 hours running away from one Hibari Kyoya.

Yuel had, once again, worn a shit-eating grin when he went home.

"Tuna and I played with a skylark." He had said.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **And that's it.**

 **So, I know this was going to be drabble like, but I got carried away. Too much.**

 **On the bright side, we got to see Tuna and got a brief scene of Kyoya Hibari in it!**

 **I'm also going to apologize for making this so very boring and... dull. The draft I wrote was funnier since it was in Yuel's point of view but it was short and I don't like short. Maybe. Depends on my mood. And like most writers (I hope) my writing style tends to change on my mood. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Reviews are cookies and still healthy for authors to eat. Please leave one!**

 **Ciao~**

 _ **Fact: I always find myself misspelling 'Namimori' to 'Nanimori'**_


	3. Birthdays, kidnappings and trips

**011: Giotto**

After about 3 months of playing with Tsuna, Yuel had come to realize that while he knew who the brunet's brother was, they had never 'met'. Which brought him to a particular question, after weeks of observing the Sawadas minus Iemitsu;

Where the hell was Giotto?! Surely no one can be THAT good at avoiding me... well, there is 'fate' to think about... okay, no use obsessing over this...

So from then on, he simply did not try to press the matter. If some unexplainable force did not want him to meet the Primo - who could be the possible Decimo if this world's storyline is the same as the fanfictions he used to read - then he wouldn't go against it.

And he continued playing with Tsuna, trying to get the boy to be more active- but the boy was a NEET, so not much progress there. But he was not going to give up because 1. It would disgrace his family (in the words of his mother) and 2. He wasn't a fangirl in his past life for nothing.

Boy, was he surprised by the present that came to him the following week, the day before Tsuna's birthday.

He was dressed in his favorite hoodie, with the number 8 plastered on the back, and khaki shorts that stopped below his knee. Beside him was his overnight bag, along with presents from each of his family for Tsuna. His family, upon meeting him, instantly took a liking to the boy, so infatuated with his cuteness that his mother begged Yuel to take a picture of Tsuna every time he met with the boy. Yuel had rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless.

And instead of the usual Nana that came greeting him with a smile, the door opened to reveal warm blue eyes and golden blonde hair that resembled Tsuna's spiky brown.

"Huh... You must be Yuel, Tsu has been talking non-stop about you. He mentioned that you would be sleeping here for his birthday, right? Come right in." In front of him stood Giotto, in all his Primo like glory. It took Yuel a few moments of openly gaping at him before snapping his mouth shut and responding.

"Yeah, that's me... are you Giotto? Tsuna told me about you a few times..."

"Ah, my little brother doesn't anything weird about me, does he? He tends to rant a little." The blonde tilted his head, and Yuel had to stop every fiber of his body from loudly squealing in delight out of the cuteness that was a little Giotto - the boy was just 6 for god's sake! - and crushing the poor boy. Stupid fangirl hormones. Now he fully understood why boys in his past life hated it when he screamed. God.

 **012: Vongola style? Just without the bullets**

Apparently, Giotto still had wonderful ideas that scarily resembled Vongola's. Like the traditional giving of presents to the celebrant and having them judge it from one to one hundred.

When Yuel mentioned this to the brunette, Tsuna was entirely thankful that the gods up in heaven hadn't decided to mess his life up at such an early age.

Especially since Yuel mentioned Hibari joining in on the fray and bullets being involved.

The blunette was awfully skitterish when asked why the hell were there bullets involved.

"Hopefully, we'll never get to know, Tuna. Don't think about it."

Tsuna did give an eighty-two when Yuel presented his present, a full set of clothes with his favorite number and colored orange.

The only reason Yuel did not get at least a 90 was because of the cat ears he had thrown into the outfit.

"What? It fits you!" Was his reasoning.

It was still a whooping eighty-two.

 **013: Taking an 'innocent' trip. But America?**

4 seemingly normal years passed. (The brunette thanked whatever heaven there was for his normal life, because in all honesty, he had been paranoid ever since Yuel metioned that he would meet very... unique, to say the least.) Unfortunately for Tsuna, that was just the calm before the storm.

How they ended up in America, Tsuna will never know.

He, his brother, and Yuel had just been walking from school when a black car pulled up beside them, and men in black suits grabbed them with chloroform rags on their mouths and sped off.

And they woke up in an abandoned warehouse, with a note _'Good luck finding your way back home! -K a.k.a. CheckerFace'_ Frankly, Tsuna was not amused.

Giotto, who was usually overprotective of his brother, just narrowed his eyes at the note and sighed, shaking his head, as if this was a normal occurrence to him.

Luckily for them Yuel was an expert at English. He guessed it was because Yuel was an American in his past life (that was what Yuel had told him).

 **014: Questions**

"So you're not the least bit worried at the fact that we're in America?" Yuel asked a calm Giotto, who was sipping his hot cocoa.

The three of them were in a café, trying to figure out how the hell they would get home. Tsuna was getting the rest of their orders, so Yuel figured he could ask Giotto about this predicament.

"Hm... I guess the only explanation I can give you is that 3 months ago, me and my friends were in the same situation." He put a finger under his chin in a thoughtful manner, as though it were a normal occurrence to be thrown into another country entirely. Yuel secretly prayed for all their sanity. If what most of the fanfictions stories were true, then Tsuna - and most likely Giotto - would be a very huge trouble magnet.

"… Should I ask where you ended up in?" Curiosity killed the cat.

"Er... I think it was the Philippines. The people there were very nice! Fun activities too, wish I could visit again..." Giotto trailed off, heading to la-la-land to daydream about festivals and bamboo instruments. Yuel nearly facepalmed.

Tsuna, who had just come back, was surprised when an exasperated Yuel held his left shoulder with a death grip.

 **"Tsuna..."** The blunette (do not question his choice of words, dammit! He calls it blunette if he wants to!) muttered rather darkly. (Honestly, Tsuna wasn't so sure what had gotten his friend so worked up. Usually he was rather nonchalant about things, never really having genuine surprise over anything.)

 **"When we get back, remind me to befriend one Irie Shoichi."**

"… Okay?"

 **015: Music**

Tsuna counted himself rather unlucky when he realized none of them had money to last a week. The money Yuel had brought with him would only last them 3 days, or so he had said.

"Better get a job, then. Maybe we could make some money."

 _Easier said than done!_ Tsune thought despairingly. Seriously, how could one - a child, no less! - get a job that quickly? It would take sheer dumb and ridiculously impossible stroke of luck to do it!

Sitting on a bench that had an innocent looking box beside it, Tsuna began to sing one of the songs Yuel had taught him.

And that was how the two had gotten their career in music. (Giotto taking a writing career since he loved telling stories, made up or true)

While Tsuna was singing, Yuel, who had found him, borrowed a guitar from one of the bystanders (who gave him a strange look but handed the guitar no less) and started strumming.

Tsuna, and eventually Yuel, had been so caught up in their music that by the time they ended the song, the box was filled and a medium crowd of people were clapping.

"Encore!" They cheered, earning an adorable blush and thank you from Tusna. Yuel glanced at the box.

"Oh hey, we got paid."

* * *

 **Ciao!**

 **I rushed the last parts. I'm sorry.**

 **I warned you, slow updates in the making. Too many school, so little time. DO you knoow how late I get home?**

 **Okaygottasleepbyye!**


	4. A word from the author

**Oh my god.**

 **I didn't even think this would get likes!**

 **But seriously, thank you for following and putting this into your favorites list! It's appreciated!**

 **Though...**

 **I wish you all would leave a review once in a while... I need criticism here! I'm only an amateur (scratch that. I'm a beginner) at these kind of things. Advice is welcomed. As to not sound like a coward, flames will be accepted after waterfall tears come along. (Add in the fact that I only have a very tiny micro idea about flames. But people seem to detest them, so yeah.)**

 **Anyway, thanks again for the reviews!**

 **P.S. A reminder to everyone; I only write when inspired. So once again, expect very LONG and AGONIZING months of torture while I write up the next chapter (lol, I didn't even start on it yet. any ideas, anyone?) Oh, and this has no plot whatsoever. I mean, they're all connected to each other, but its mainly to be a training session for me. I want to become a writer/journalist someday, so I'll need the practice.**

 **Ciao! er- or was it arrideverci something?**


End file.
